


Mulled Wine and Mistletoe

by mikkimouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunk Stiles, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “I’m fine…whoa, everything went really spinny.”“Yes, because you drank basically an entire bottle of wine by yourself,” Derek pointed out.“That was wine?!”“Mulled wine, yes, what did you think it was?”“I don’t know!” Stiles hid his face in the Santa hat. “Warm spiced grape juice?”





	Mulled Wine and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> This was one of my fics for the Sterek Secret Santa, and originally was posted to Tumblr [here.](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/168924971174/merry-christmas-potrix-the-queerschlaeger)

Derek stood over Stiles, who was flopped out over the couch with a Santa hat half-hanging over his eyes. The rest of the pack had mostly filtered out after the Christmas party, with the exception of Cora, who was in the guest room. 

While Derek was in the midst of deciding whether to wake Stiles up or let him spend the night on the couch, Stiles suddenly snorted and flailed awake. "Shit, what time is it?" 

Derek hid his smile. "Relax. It's not even midnight yet." 

"Not even midnight?" Stiles flopped back against the couch. "Ugh, I'm old." 

"Twenty-five, you're ancient," Derek said dryly. "How much glühwein did you have?"

Stiles rubbed his head. "Just three or four...glasses." 

Jeez. No wonder Stiles had been passed out. "Yeah, you're staying here tonight. I'll grab you a blanket." 

"No, I'm fine!" Stiles sat up. "I'm fine...whoa, everything went really spinny." 

"Yes, because you drank basically an entire bottle of wine by yourself," Derek pointed out.

"That was _wine_?!"

"Mulled wine, yes, what did you think it was?" 

"I don't know!" Stiles hid his face in the Santa hat. "Warm spiced grape juice?" 

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket out of the basket behind the couch. "Lie back down and go to sleep. On second thought, drink a glass of water and then go back to sleep." 

"I'm fine, I'm..." Stiles groaned and sank back against the couch. "Oh, God, I'm not fine and Dad will kill me if I drive." 

" _I_ will kill you if you drive," Derek said on his way into the kitchen. "Just stay on the couch, it's fine." 

"Dude, you don't have to take care of my drunk ass!" 

_I happen to like your drunk ass_ , Derek thought. "Stiles, we're pack. That's what we do." 

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm that guy. I've never been that guy." 

Derek snorted and carried the glass of water back to the couch. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Here, drink this so you don't hate yourself in the morning." 

Stiles sat back up and obediently took the glass of water. "Thanks, Derek." 

Derek watched him drink. "It's no problem." 

Stiles downed most of the water in two gigantic swallows, and then blinked bleary eyes at Derek. "Are you...wearing mistletoe?" 

Oh. Derek had forgotten about the mistletoe crown Cora had slapped on his head halfway through the night, because she was a terrible sister. The end result had been a kiss on the cheek from everybody in the pack, with the exception of the one person he actually wanted to kiss.

He yanked the crown off and tossed it aside. "Oh. Yeah. That was Cora's fault."

"You've had that on all night and I missed it?!" Stiles sounded utterly distraught. "Oh my God, why did I drink all the glühwein?" 

"I'll take that as a compliment for my glühwein-making skills," Derek said. "And if you finish that water and go to sleep, I'll put the mistletoe crown back on when I make breakfast in the morning." 

Stiles's eyes went huge, and he chugged the rest of the water so fast Derek was afraid he'd choke. "I'm totally going to kiss you, dude. In the morning. When I am not drunk. Although I'm telling you now because if I'm not drunk, I'm not going to be brave enough to." 

Derek bit his lips to keep from smiling. "Just so you know, I won't hold you to anything you promised while drunk. Unless you still want to do it sober." 

"Aw." Stiles flapped his hand out and patted Derek's leg. "You're a good dude, Derek Hale. I'm definitely going to kiss you in the morning."

Derek took the empty cup and pulled the blanket up. "Go to sleep, Stiles."

***

In the morning, Derek reluctantly snagged the mistletoe crown from where he'd tossed it before he went into the kitchen to start making pancakes. A promise was a promise, after all. 

Halfway through mixing the batter, Stiles stumbled into the kitchen, took one look at Derek, and broke into the biggest grin Derek had ever seen. "Oh my God." 

Derek shrugged. "Consider this your Christmas present." 

Stiles strode across the room. "Best Christmas present _ever_." 

And then he kissed Derek right on the mouth. 

Even with the mistletoe, Derek wasn't entirely expecting it. He'd thought Stiles might go for the cheek, like the rest of the pack had. 

Stiles pulled back, a dull flush on his cheeks. "Uh. Sorry. I probably should've—" 

"It's okay," Derek said quickly. "You can...do it again, if you want." 

Stiles's eyes widened, and then he smiled. "Really?" 

Derek ducked his head to hide his own smile. "Yeah, really." 

They got a little distracted from making pancakes, but really, Derek couldn't complain. 

He guessed he'd have to thank Cora for the mistletoe crown. 

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
